Barney the Mobster
by BONZAI14
Summary: Its a murder mystery that involves Barney and a few memers of the Sesame Street Gang. This story is not suppose to be funny. Review Please. DaPope72


Barney the Mobster

Imagine… it's 2:13 in the morning on the cold streets of Brooklyn. A telephone conversation is heard in the background. "Hit the bird tonight," was then followed by a gay laugh. A mob hit has been put out on Big Bird. Then the scene changes we're inside an apartment. Roomy, king-sized bed, television left on. There are large yellow feathers scattered all over the living room covered in blood. Sirens are heard in the background.

"Hello and welcome to the 7 o'clock hour of the News 13 on this beautiful February day. It looks like a mob hit on the beloved character of Sesame Street, Big Bird. This is the second murder on a Sesame Street character in the past 3 months. The first was the Cookie Monster who was found in a trashcan full of bullet wounds. Big Bird was a large bird that has brought love and joy into our hearts for years and years now. But his life was ended at around 3 am last night. The bird's body was found inside a meat shop a few blocks down from the victim's residents. A large purple B was printed across the bird's forehead. More tonight at 11, I'm Trisha Gore." The television was then turned off, as Detective Ray Fallon -28- was getting ready for a well-deserved night of sleep. He had been working the Big Bird case all day.

Inside a pool hall that was reserved as private a discussion was taking place about the death of Big Bird. "So did he beg for mercy or did he blind fold himself with a cigarette. Come Ricky you got to tell us." Ricky Ramon was a well-known mobster also a "private" employee for a shady company. Ricky responded to the question with a smirk as he pointed at a white stain on his jacket, "You see this? He tried to fly away and I blew the birds brains out before he could get 5 feet off the ground. I guess he lost total control of his bowels and let one go. Anyway sees you guys later I gots to go see the boss."

Inside the office the next day Ray found a manila folder on his desk that contained information on the Big Bird mob hit. It included how the death had occurred a bullet wound between the eyes-9mm- and also other hits with similarities as this one. This folder included a picture of Elmo, Ricky Ramon, and Barney. As Ray was searching through the folder he was called to the chief's office. Ray entered. "You wanted to see me Chief?" The chief responded "Yes, Ray. Now since you were the first detective on the scene of the crime and you worked with the Cookie Monster hit I want you to handle this case." Ray responded with an army type solute and then shook the chief's hand and left his office.

A couple of weeks went by and most had forgotten about the Big Bird murder and everyone returned to a normal life. Then on March15 at 10:05 pm another hit took place. This time it was the little red monster Elmo. They found parts of his body that lead police to his head hanging from a flagpole. His forehead also had the large purple B stamped across it. It was becoming clear; an unknown character was disposing of the Sesame Street cast.

"This is an emergency broadcast of News 13. I'm Trisha Gore. This is a message to all Sesame Street cast members. Beware of an unknown killer. There was mob hit just an hour ago. We can not release details of the murder but this man is wanted." A picture of Ricky was shown across the television screen. As his picture was shown Trisha explained details on his appearance and that he is an armed suspect in the Sesame Street killings. "If you see this man, do not attempt to capture him alert the authorities immediately. The number to the BPD (Brooklyn Police Department) is 555-SAFE. Thank you and be sure to be safe." The news broadcast ended.

Back at the pool hall Ricky was leaving and entering a red 1998 Mustang. He then drove to a manor; the owner was known a wealthy businessman. This manor belonged to that lovable dinosaur Barney. His new logo for his television program was real dinosaurs wear purple. His T.V. ratings on his shown were becoming extremely low. More and more children were returning to Sesame Street, and the lovable dino wanted his show to be number one. To make his show number one he had to start a family. He was known as, the Stepfather, the new boss of the mobster family The Dinos. They consisted of Ricky Ramon, Jack the Ripper Jr., and other well-known killers.

Ricky entered a dome shaped room and then muttered the words "You're my best friend." He was answered with, "You may enter." Ricky entered the room. A dark figure in the back of the room asked Ricky if the jobs had been taken care of in a voice that sounded like Darth Vader and Sateen mixed. Ricky responded with a yes. "Good then I am no longer in need of your services." The dark figure filled Ricky full of bullets with a 30-caliber machine gun. "Oops… looks like I need to find a new hit man." Ricky's body was dumped in a dumpster on 31st avenue in a Brooklyn alley.

Ray awoke that night after he had, had a dream about his parents being killed by Ricky. He called his mother that night and had a long talk with her and asked how his father was doing. His father had had a heart attack and is said he may make it but one shock could kill him. She said that he was doing fine. Ray hung up the phone and went back to bed.

More to come later on. Will Ray ever find out Barney's evil secret? Stay tuned to for more details. Expected to be finished before the end of July.

DaPope72


End file.
